The Wizard and the Missing Princess
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Gabrielle, a Wizard from Europe is in Konoha looking for the Missing princess, one of the original 13. He is out there to avenge his family who were sentenced to death. Gabrielle vowed to take the lives of the royal family. With the threat at hand, the old king sends his youngest daughter to Konoha but now that he's dead, the missing princess is not safe.


Prologue

* * *

The sound of chattering folks breathed new life on the streets of Konoha. The young man with a innocent look upon his face walked among them, not a shred of dignity for these people. He actually hated it. He hated the way people act so happy. How they pretend to be so nice, just so their outlook can look dignified. It's all ridiculous and he knew he wouldn't appreciate coming here but he didn't expect it to be this bad.

The difference between his mask and the masks of others is that his mask is for himself while others put theirs on for the people around them. This completely justifies his actions and the killing of the princess? Well she wouldn't talk, "I guess I'll revive her later on…" the young wizard replied to his brain. He has the power to revive a corpse that had recently died, since he also has the power to manipulate time. He can revive anyone. The only real problem would be the after affects. Since he goes through a painful altercation of having a small part of his soul removed. It wasn't as bad as it is now, but the attempts to revive his family from the old kings brutal murders had decreased him into the empty shell he is now.

Another problem of reviving a corpse would be the "Act Of Fate" written in one of his manuscripts. The act of fate is certain events that lead to a persons outcome. While, in theory, you can prevent these stuff from happening with revival magic or simply the butterfly effect, it will always lead to that outcome, however, Gabrielle, the twisted young man before you, believes he is everything but close to mastering this magic. Since he had sealed the fate of the older princess by killing her with his own hands. He is able to revive her since the outcome would be him killing her anyways.

(If you still find this confusing. Let me break a wall to explain it, for example, if Sasuke had died to Madara. His fate is sealed with Madara being the killer. If Madara were to revive Sasuke, the act of fate will not deliver another outcome besides having Sasuke dying to Madara. The problem with this would be if Sasuke were to die to Naruto. Madara cannot kill Sasuke since the outcome will always be Sasuke dying to Naruto. Now back to the story.)

Gabrielle, is a wizard who wishes nothing but the death of the missing princess. When he had killed her father, the old king, and dug out his brain from his filthy skull he discovered her location to be in Konoha, a land which is undiscovered in Europe. The skill level between Europe and Japan, at least that's what the old king calls this place, is unmatched, with Japan being the winner. Mostly being that because most people in Japan are Shinobi's, extremely lethal assassins. If most people in Europe were Wizards like Gabrielle. Then it wouldn't be so much of a landslide, but since many people are blacksmiths or Merchants and know nothing of Wizardry, unlike the people of Japan who still master these talents but have a trick or two of Shinobi prowess in them, Japan would come out victorious if their nations were to come at war.

At the very least, Gabrielle could understand the Old Kings hesitance of making contact with this unknown nation. Gabrielle however, is a well skilled wizard who knows no bounds. He doesn't find himself to be superior among Japan's greatest Shinobi's but equals. He believes if a fight were to ever occur. He would be able to hold his ground, but that's not what he's after. He's after the old princess, a rightful born ruler of the old blood. The old blood from an old king who ordered his whole family to be killed. And now he wants revenge. He had already taken the life of her older sister, Annabelle. She was a fun toy to play with. She would never give the secret of her little sisters name. Essential for this mission. If possible, Gabrielle would like to have the least interactions with the other members of Konoha's society. He could blend in well, for his sake, he puts on a fake smile and passes greeting to the so called 'nice people'.

He also could sense high sensory shinobi's nearby reading thoughts. They don't generally go after crooks unless it's a direct attack towards Konoha and that is why, with the help of his sorcery, Gabrielle hidden the identity of the missing princess inside a small, magic pouch and in good time, will use it. He just needs to find a girl with the same facial appearances as the older sister. If he could do this. He would simply need to learn the girls name and then reveal to himself the true identity, pin-pointing the missing princess and kidnapping her.

If bad goes to worse. He would at least take her out with him. If the people in Konoha refuse to give her out. He would unleash a self destructing spell, so massive that could take out the whole island of Japan. He figured that the shinobi's would try and do some quick defensive spells which he doesn't doubt at all would minimizes the damage, but at the very least. He would be able to completely destroy everything and everyone inside Konoha.

What awaits for this young man? Would his views in life ever change? Would he be able to forgive those who done him wrong? Would he be able to take on the missing princess new friends? Would he avenge his family's death? All these questions race through his mind as the sound of the dirt crunching beneath his feet brings him back to the real world where he is met with a brown door and a sign on it spelling, "RENT". Before he gets started killing princesses, he would first have to have an ally from the inside. He could use his fake emotions and kindness to confuse somebody and that is why he's here. What better person to manipulate then a roommate?

He knocks on the door, straightening his clothing. The golden knob turns and opens up, revealing a young girl, about his age. Her sleek blond hair and blue eyes were dazzling to say the least. The purple dress and black, thick belt around her curvy waist didn't help either. He had his goal in front of him, but Gabrielle is still a young man and lust doesn't wait for no one. He could feel himself sweat a bit, struggling to keep his attitude straight, "H-hello, you must be my roommate?"

The girl nodded, "Yea I am…" she looked uncomfortable and Gabrielle thought he seen her blush when staring into her eyes, "…I mean…" the girl found herself in a predicament, "…Yes, I'm the landlord. I know you paid your rent ahead of time but we must go over the rules. My name is Ino Yamanaka. An-and…the first rule…" she had gathered herself well enough until describing the rules. Gabrielle raises a brow, "Yes? I'll follow anything you give me."

"Yo-you're not allowed to bring any girls here! I don't want to hear anything from upstairs!" She said it out loud and some of the neighbors gave Gabrielle a dirty look. He could instantly read their minds.

_So we got another play-boy in Konoha? What's new? _

_He's kind of cute, but I wonder if he caught anything yet…_

_Ramen. Ramen. Ramen._

There goes the whole idea of having himself not the center of attention.

"N-Now for the second rule!"

"Oh no you don't." Gabrielle would not allow another word from this career wrecker. He covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her inside, locking the door almost immediately. The entrance way was a little too small, as he could feel his body pressing from her. Every second felt like her face was getting hotter, he could almost see steam seeping from her ears. The vein on her head looked like it'll pop and not another moment passes before Gabrielle releases Ino from his awkward hold. The girl forcefully pushes him inside and he lands on the floor, crawling backwards from that hot piece of mess.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Ino demanded, tears breaking out as she stops her way to him. Gabrielle looked afraid and thought to himself while trying to get away.

_Before I could kill anyone…I have to find a way to deal with my new "ally"!_

* * *

And there you have it. If you want to learn more about the character then tell me. I'm doing his appearance in chapter one, so don't worry, but if you want to guess. He has snow white hair, medium build and blue eyes. His attire is normal, white T with blue pants. If you want this to continue then please review.


End file.
